Search For Paradise
by NaoyaToumou
Summary: Armitage III Fanfic: After the battle, Ross and Armitage strike out on their own to find a place where Humans and Thirds can live together. A place they can call home. *CHAPTER 2 UP AND YAY THERE'S AN ARMITAGE SECTION OF THE SITE NOW*
1. A New Beginning

Okay, everyone officially begin to hate me. I know I should be writing chapter 4 of my Gundam Wing Fanfic, but for some reason I just got this urge to do an Armitage III one. Hate me if you must, but I'll get back to writing chapter 4 as soon as possible and work on this one too. It's called multitasking ^^; Anyway, this one probably sucks like my GW one, but oh well. I write because I like to and if others like it too, that's just extra ^^; Please review it!  
  
-Naoya Toumou  
  
Armitage III: Search For Paradise  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
The wind blew over the valley as the stars shone high above in the Martian night sky. Armitage shivered a bit in Ross' arms. He looked down at her and smiled as he continued to walk onward. She had exhausted herself in the battle that just happened hours earlier. She deserved the rest he thought. Ross let go of her with one hand for a moment, and with the other, took the uniform jacket off of a corpse lying nearby. Armitage began to stir and a small groan sounded from her throat.  
  
"Nnnngh… What's going on…?" She strained to say, her eyes opening slightly and looking up at Ross, admiring his physic as she always had, even though it was now a mixture of warm flesh and cold metal. Ross wrapped the jacket around Armitage and smiled at her.  
  
"Nothing, now just rest." He said while he replaced his left arm back under her legs. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes again. She was fast asleep a few moments later. Ross' smile soon turned to a frown as he looked across the barren landscape, scattered with corpses and mutilated machines. It had been a hellish battle, but they had won it. "Our troubles aren't over yet though, Armitage…" He said silently. She stirred once again, but didn't wake up this time. Ross continued on, looking for any place they could take refuge for the night. They were still considered wanted criminals for all that has happened, and the only way they could escape it was to go to Earth. At the mere thought of this, Ross shuddered. Images of his partner, being killed by an android flooded his mind. He shut his eyes quickly and shook his head. "Why… Why can't I forget…?" He said silently to himself. It seemed, like his body, his mind was split in two. One part that could love a robot, and the other that has damned every robot in existence. He looked down at Armitage once again and stopped. Her clothing, tattered and her face and hair splattered with sand and mud, yet she still managed to look like an angel. Ross' thoughts drifted back to the night before, that night that they had spent together… In that instant, he not only became the protector of one person, but two. He laughed to himself a bit, wondering what kind of a father he would make. It was a momentary relief from the severaty of their plight. The sun slowly began to rise in the horizon and the stars began to fade from view. "Dawn…" Ross said as Armitage yawned and opened her eyes slightly once again. She gazed up at him and smiled.  
  
"Our lives are beginning once again…" Armitage managed to say, "Together…" Ross looked down at the petite figure in his arms and his mind filled with worry again. What if his hatred for robots would return? He shuddered at the thought once again. He cared for Armitage deeply, and never wanted to hurt her. But, what if… "So… What's for breakfast?" Armitage said, jumping out of Ross' arms, suddenly seeming like her old, hyperactive self again, cutting off Ross' train of thought.  
  
"Armitage…" Ross said, with a smile on his face as the sky turned from black to blue. 


	2. Escape

Alright, this is gunna be getting pretty hard now, since I've been in and out of surgeries and doctors offices and stuff and there was the release of Dual Matrix, so I guess if anything, consider this to take place before Dual Matrix or just an alternate universe from Dual Matrix.  
  
Anyway, I'm having mental blocks on minor character's names now. I'm in school and in a lot of pain because my pain meds aren't doing anything but making me extremely out of it. As if anyone even cares though. But oh well. I thought I'd start writing the second chapter since I have a free period now due to everyone else in my History class is taking a test and I've been absent for the last two weeks. Just to remind you, this isn't the whole chapter most likely, I'll be finishing it later when I get home.  
  
Well, anyway, I guess I'll get on with it. Read it, review it please because it's been a while since I've done anything to do with writing fanfics, so well, just it'd help me out a lot.  
  
-Naoya  
  
Armitage III: Search For Paradise  
  
Chapter 2: Escape  
  
"Eddie, do you think it'd be possible for you to set up a transport to Earth?" Eddie sighed as he listened to the voice on the other end of the vid-phone.  
  
"A transport off the planet was not going to be an easy task, even from an MPD officer. Especially when the transportees are two renegade cops, one of which is a robot." He replied. This was really trying Eddie's patience. This is twice he was sticking his neck out for them. Last time he was found out. Luckily, all he got was a suspension. No telling what he'd get this time for aiding a criminal. "You've got to do it for me. If I don't get outta here, there's no telling what might happen to Armitage." The voice stopped for a moment. "And the child." "Ross. You're kidding me, right?" Eddie responded, sitting up straight in the rickety old reclining desk chair. The squeaking of the un- oiled joints echoed throughout the empty MPD office. "You didn't actually knock up Armitage did you?" "Just cut the crap. Can you get us out of here or not?" Eddie grinned as Ross said this. He had obviously hit a nerve. "Alright, I'll get you one. But you at least owe me the details of that little adventure, if you know what I mean." ". Just let me know when you set everything up. You know how to reach me." "Okay, I'll take care of everything Ross. I'm sure I won't have to worry about you being bored why you wait" Eddie prodded, grinning even more. "Too bad the video feed is busted," he thought to himself, "I would love to see Ross' face right now." With that, the conversation ended and the phone clicked off. Eddie went back to leaning back in the chair and put his arms behind his head. "This is going to be a tough job.." He stated silently, staring up at the slow moving ceiling fan above his head, as if almost mesmerized by it. After a few minutes, he broke from his trance, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he dialed a number on the vid-phone. Putting the cigarette to his lips and lighting it, he laughed slightly as the low beep of the phone's numbers reverberated around the room. "Well, here goes nothing." 


End file.
